The Things I Love About You
by bluewaterwings
Summary: Second Fanfic, I need reveiws! I will post often once per day: Please read. And I need help maneuvering around this fancy place: MIGHT BE DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my second fanfiction I couldn't help but just upload another one on the same day! I still need to know how to maneuver this thing, and I seriously hope someone would just tell me how to do all of this fancy-shmancy stuff!

I own nothing

* * *

Nora frowned at the ground.

_Biology, _she thought with hate.

She was still sitting next to Patch and she was annoyed at him, pratically every biology session. He was always there, just barely missing the bell, with that signature smirk that made her heart melt. And she despised him for that. For making her fall for him. They were sort-of-offically together, but even with that 'sort-of-together' title between the two of them, Patch was still getting under her skin. _Trying _to get under her skin, and he was most definietely making the goal. He was so irrisitable, yet he was arrogant and cocky, and definetly perverted.

"Perverted I see." Patch says, looming over her. She turned around but quickly ducked her head, embarrassed.

"Get out of my head." Nora muttered.

"But Angel, I can't get out of your head, you head is irrisistable." He says, his voice silky smooth.

_Like you…_Nora thinks.

"I am touched that you think that I'm irrisistable." He says, still standing.

"I told you to get out of my head! Also sit down." Nora says, pissed. It was worse enough that when they are both standing, she reaches up to his shoulders. Now that Nora was sitting and Patch was standing, Nora felt even more intimidated and small.

Patch chuckles. Nora throws him a diry look.

"Sit down, it's almost the bell." She warns.

"And like I care about the bell" he replies.

"You should, because a good student would." Nora says matter-of-factly.

"And you think I'm a good student?" Patch asks, raising an eyebrow, he was seated. Nora blushes. Patch smirks.

"Well you should try, I know you know more than you let on." Nora says.

"And do you think I want to try?" Patch asks. Nora blushes again, her cheeks turning redder by the moment, Patch smirks again.

"No." Nora says, and thinks, _Get out of my head you bastard!_

Patch smirks again. Nora frowns and watchs as Coach walks in.

* * *

Nora walks out of the class, her mind filled with perverted thoughts courtesy of Patch, and images. She frowns, throwing looks of annoyance and hatred at him every time Coach turns his back, but it seemed to humor Patch. She could not see how Patch finds humor out of this.

A beep sounded at her back pocket.

Patch.

**Patch: **Hey wanna meet as Bo's?

**Nora: **Why? Want to teach me how to play pool again? Do I suck that bad to need a second course from you?

**Patch: **Could be a possibility, and naw, you don't such that bad.

**Nora: **Stop lying.

**Patch: **Just meet me there at five.

Nora started to text back.

Once.

Twice.

Three times. And got no answer.

Nora, frustrated to the core, went to find Vee, who was sitting in the Neon, feet on the dashboard and listening to some music on the radio she couldn't descifer.

"Finnally decided to show up Nora?" Vee asks, noticing her. She looked at the corver of Nora's jacket.

"No Patch?" She asks.

"Can you bring me to Bo's at like, 5?" Nora asks.

"Ohh… a date?" Vee asks, her instrest level sparking up by a million.

"You want to call it that? Go ahead." Nora huffs.

"Hey! You made it sound like a date! And it does look like a date!" Vee says in defense.

"I'm not going to make you think whatever." Nora says, putting her hands up as if she did a crime.

"Whatever, I'm going to pick you up around 4:55, be there and dress pretty." Vee says, batting her eyelashes.

"Shut up." Nora says, playfully punching her friend in the shoulder.

* * *

It was 4:30 and Vee would be coming in 25min. She has finished everything and was changing into some jeans, sneakers, and a blouse. She tossed on a jacket and picked up her handbag. She cut her nails and put on some lipgloss.

_Just lipgloss. Not lipstick. Lipgloss is fine. _Nora reminded herself, thought she didn't' know is lipgloss was fine.

"Nora?" Vee called from downstairs.

"My gosh Vee! You don't just barge into someone's house!" Nora yells, running down the stairs and landing on the main level with a satisfying thump.

"Well this is my bestfriend's house I'm tramping into so I believe I get something for being your bestfriend! I at least get a key to your house." She retorts.

"And let you steal my stuff?" Nora asks, rolling her eyes.

"What ever, your outfit is okay, not too over, not skanky, not too casual. Done." She says.

"Achem, It's supposed to be a causual thing." Nora says, Vee's back to her and halfway out the door. Nora went to follow her.

"And Nora, quick date tip. Going out with Patch is like what Marcie is dreaming of for like, forever, and a date with him I don't think should be casual. Quick tip, I don't think dates are even casual." She says, raising her eyebrows suggestively after her comment.

"Well I think they are." Nora frowns.

"Lets see about that." Vee calls out, already in the car.

Nora opened the car door and stepped in, watching as Vee drived to Bo's, and as her heart speed increased.


	2. Chapter 2

LOL this is like 3rd fanfiction REVIEW COME ON!Fire drill at school before XP

Owning nothing. (so far…. have a story I'm working on that like 38pgs XP)

Nora stepped outside feeling the cold wind whipping her hair back.

"See you later! Patch's going to pick you up right? Have a good time kissing him!" Vee yelled.

"Shut up!" Nora yelled, her cheeks turning crimson

Vee just laughed, speeding away, definetly over the speed limit.

"Speed limit!" Nora yelled, but Vee was too far away to hear.

Nora huffed then walked in, the warm, smoky air engulfed her, making her want to choke. The guy there looked at Nora, recognizing her from that time when she didn't pay just barged in. Nora smiled weakly then stuffed fifteen dollars in his grubby hands. He nodded. Nora frowned then ran her tounge along her teeth. She frowned, she was not over dressed, nor underdressed, and walked over to the pool table where Patch was sitting.

Nora went over and whisphered, "Hi." In his ear. Patch whipped up and locked her arms together. Once Patch recognized it was her, he loosened.

"Sorry." He says, the other guys around the table chuckled.

"Defensive skills." Nora replies. Patch laughs. Nora went and got herself a cup of coke and came back to the table, Patch, winning.

"None for me Angel?" Patch asks, raising an eyebrow at her cup.

"Want a sip?" She asks teasingly, pointing the rim at him. He bent down and took a sip.

"Eww!" Nora whinned, "I was kidding!"

"Well too late." Patch says., dimissing it with a lazy, carefree shrug.

"It's yours, I'm going to get myself a new one." Nora says, shoving the bottle in Patch's direction.

"Come one Angel, be a team player." Patch says, catching Nora's arm, securing their tie. Nora swung around narrowing her eyes, knowing Patch's intentions. Patch winks.

Nora sighed then walked back to him, frowning aptemping to ignore him. Nora stared at his pole as it hit ball of ball into the bags.

"Winning 200 dollars now." Patch whisphers into Nora's ear. Nora's eyes flickered to his face then set her stare stonily to the wall.

"Hey Angel." Patch says, grabbing Nora's arm.

"What?" Nora asks asked, a bit harshly, pissed.

"Drink?" Patch asks, goofily holding up the cup. Nora rolls her eyes, then grudgingly taking the cup then taking a hesitant sip from it.

"That's the spirit." Path says, kissing Nora full on the lips. Nora rolls her eyes again.

"Now lets see about that two hundred and soon to be five hundred dollars…" Patch says, aiming at the cue. Nora smiles and pecks Patch on the cheek.

"Let's see that two hundred soon to be five hundred go from your hands to mine." Nora says, glancing at Patch.

"Let's see that five hundred stay in my hands." Patch counters. Nora licks her lips at the challenge which is closely followed by a devilish-bad-boy smile forming on Patch's lips.

"Why not?" Nora says, gliding her fingers over the chipped wood of the table.

"And it stays in my hand!" Patch says, watching as a chubby man hands over five wrinkled hundred dollar bills.

"Or not." Nora says, taking two of the bills and taking a dash to the door, Patch, with the rest three secured in his hand, lightly jogs after, but quickly catches up, clutching Nora by the waist.

_How is he so fast? _Nora thought.

"It's a talent Angel, now hand over that two hundred." Patch says, still gripping her with one hand nd holding one out. Nora squirms under his hold and sighs, stopping. Then a sly grin comes from the corners of her mouth. Nora turns around and kisses Patch. Patch kissed her back, holding her tighter than ever.

"Shoot." Nora muttered. Patch smiles.

"I think I like ourselves like this." Patch whisphers in her ear, the hot breath gliding over her air.

_Pervert. _

"And it stands true." Nora adds to her thought.

"It's only around you angel." Patch says, swiftly taking the two hundred and turn around, to win more.

Her could hear Nora huffing something quite offending.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bookgirl98**: I will totally add sum action in, but probably in the next2,3-5 chapters because it's going to be hard to switch so fast from loveyyy to actionnyyyy

I NEED REVEIWERS HELLO!

XP I seriously do

"What are we doing here anyways?" Nora asks, feeling stupid and childish for the scene of her taking away that two hundred dollars.

"Play pool." Patch says, striding a few steps in front of her.

"But I….am not that good." Nora says, wincing at the thought.

"That's the reason we came here." Patch replies.

"So I lose another five hundred?" Nora snapps.

A sly smile spreads across Patch's face, "Possibly."

She stops. "Seriously? I'd rather spend that five hundred on useless item theen gamble it away."

"Come here," Patch says,. Leading her to a more secluded place, where the dim, mellow glow didn't quite catch at the table. A bubble of uncertainity bursted in her stomach.

"Take one." Patch instructs, nodding at the poles. She takes one reluctantly.

"Pose yourself as you would I taught you before." Patch says. Nora clumsily gets into the pose that she _thought_.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong." Patch says, leaning over Nora.

"What? It's not me that wants to play pool!" Nora says, protesting.

"It's about time you do." Patch counters.

"But I don't want to!" She whines. Patch leans over her, closing one hand over her small one.

"Like this, and this, curl that finger. Yes." Patch says, molding Nora's figure into the right shape.

"Hit the cue." Patch says, standing next to her. Nora did as she was told.

"Decent." Patch says,

Nora frowns and says, "Decent is not better than you."

"So you finnaly decided it's time to play pool?" Patch asks.

"And Angel," Patch says huskily into her ear, "I don't think you'll ever be better than me."

"I did not say that I wanted to play pool! All I want to do is beat you!" Nora says, jabbing a finger in his chest.

"Whatever, whatever! But one day Angel, we'll be playing for real, for money" He says, raising his hand above his head.

Nora narrows her eyes, "Good enough." She says.

Patch chuckles, _it was so cute to see Nora do that, it was sexy, it's like a kitten thinking it's a lion. It just ends up being cute, because it's the kitten throwing feeble pounces and roars. It was them, the two of them, the Lion and the Kitten. Or rather the lion and kitten-that-is-trying-to-be-a-lion-but-failing. _

Nora mentally winces and stares at him, _what is he laughing about? There is nothing to laugh about!_

_But Angel, there is everything to laugh about._

_Is it about me?_

_You betcha!_

Nora groans. It just makes Patch laugh more.

"Here, Nora, do it again." Patch says, leaning over her, repositioning her body.

After serval tries and serval failiures Nora decided on the status 'give up'. But Patch wouldn't let that.

"I give up." Nora says.

"What about that wish to beat me?" Patch asks.

"It's just a stupid wish." Nora moans in frustration

"Hey," Patch says softly, "It's okay, you'll get used to it." He smiles.

Nora stares at the smile. Patch rarely smiles. Yet again, Patch rarely falls in love.

"What?" Patch says, innocently.

"Nothing." She mutters, reaching for her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Hey, where are you going?" Patch asks, touchin her shoulder.

"Home." She mutters.

"But the party isn't over." Patch says.

"Whatever." Nora replies, going forward. Frustration.

"Hey, it's okay, you'll get it."

"More like never." Nora laughs bitterly.

"It's okay."

"I wanna go home." She whines.

"Hey, try again." Patch says. Before Nora could protest, he had already taken ahold of her hand and leading her to who knows what.

"Hey!" Nora cries, tugging the other direction, but she fails, and she is forced to follow Patch. Patch grins wickedly.

"Let go!" Nora says, beating fists into Patch's back.

"Never." Patch says. Nora growls in protest, but Patch, being his annoying self, laughs again. Nora is annoyed.

"Let go!" She yells, kicking and scratching.

"Never!" He sing-songs over Nora's protests.

He leads her outside.

"Where are we going?" Nora asks.

"Secret." Patch says, seductively winking at her. Nora frowns, but inside, she was slowly melting.

"What. Is. It?" Nora aks, putting pressure on each word.

"Sur. Prise. It's. A. See. Cret." He says, putting in the equal amounts of pressure.

_Teasing me huh? _Nora thinks, a bit angerd.

_Hey? Why not? _

_Shut up Patch._

_I guess I should be hurt?_

_You should be hurt._

_Well I'm not._

_I wish I could beat you up until you have multipule black eyes and a broken jaw._

_Tough luck._

_A girl can wish… a girl can wish._


	4. Chapter 4

EKKKK! Sorry, I procrastinated. *jumps forward, flings the document HERE! Sorry sorry srrry!

BTW. This story might be discontinued for a while because I need a better plottttt….

"What are you doing Patch?" I screech.

"What are you doing _Patch?_" Patch mocks, but he wasn't patch anymore. Mrs. Grenne?

"Mrs. Greene?" I gasp.

"The one and only." She smirks.

"Patch?" I trail.

"Oh, your beleoved has turned against you!" She mocks, bending down, with a face of mock agony, faking to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"Patch?" I ask, screaming,

"What are you doing?" I whispher.

"Girl, girl, girl, he never loved you." She laughs, stroking protective hand over his cheek.

"What?" I ask, incredulous.

"You mortals, never knowin what's the right and wrong, Angels seldom deceive you, but remember that he was once a fallen angel? Fallen angels deceive darling, maybe that part of him is still there." She says, stroking his cheek again.

Patch leans down to kiss her.

"Get a room." I mutter, turning my back onto them, tears priking my eyes.

"Oh Nora, you know I never loved you, or at least you were playing along." Patch says, his voice cold, bitter laughter sounded in the air. But that familiar tingle whenever he said my name. And the tears came.

"Why Patch, why?" I whispher to the wall.

"Why? It's because I never loved you." He says smirking, and I faint, my head crashing into the wall.

That's going to hurt in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry guys! But I have moved!

All of my fics on this account are now discontinued, but you guys will definitely be the first to be notified when they will be rewritten, edited, and will be posted!

My new fanfiction: fanfiction ~ waterbluewings

**Illuminated Imagination Awards: **illuminatedimaginationawards . BlogSpot. com

tumblr version: illuminatedimaginationawards . tumblr. com

My tumblr: waterbluewings. tumblr. com

My BlogSpot: waterbluewings. BlogSpot. com

Email: waterbluewings gmail. com

Sorry. But I'm starting over fresh and new!

You guys will always be the best people, being there when I was just new.

~waterbluewings


End file.
